


Break the Speed Limit

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart finally lives up to his promise to see Neha at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Speed Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindseyleewells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyleewells/gifts).



Neha looked down at her phone and thumbed through her messages, scrolling up and down. 

She had three months of text conversations with Stuart saved. Technically more than that, considering they had texted during their time at Google, but a “hey, you up?” back then carried a lot less weight than it did now. 

It had been three months since she'd gone back to college. Three months since she said goodbye to Stuart. And in that time, they had exchanged hundreds, if not thousands, of text messages.

She finally reached her favorite exchange, and reread it for the thousandth time since she'd received it.

**Stuart** : “hey, uh, I was trying to sleep and I couldn't stop thinking of you”  
 **Neha** : “oh really”  
 **Stuart** : “yeah but that's nothing new”

Between their competing schedules and the fact that both of them were taking way too many semester credit hours to have much of what could be considered a functioning social life, he hadn't had the chance to come up to visit her. Yet. 

She wasn't going to hold her breath, but she did want to see him again. Especially considering after that exchange, things had shifted between them. Gone were some of the stronger barbs that they had lobbed at each other, and in their stead, she got to see a little bit of a softer side of Stuart. He really was a nice guy.

Even if she was pretty sure that he was more comfortable behind the backlit glow of his phone screen than in front of, you know, actual people.

Her phone buzzed, again, and she knew that it was Stuart before she even looked at the screen. It was always Stuart, unless it was her email telling her that another one of the WIPs she was following updated. Sometimes, she just needed to lose herself in an alternate universe of someone else's making.

She looked at the screen.

 **Stuart** : “hey, mind if I crash at your place this weekend?”

Did she _mind_? Did Android phones have terrible battery life? She wouldn't tell that to the people at Google, of course, for fear that she would lose her job placement there. But it was kind of true, they had to admit.

She had to restrain herself from texting back too fast, even though she knew that he was waiting by his phone waiting for a response. As if he'd be anywhere else. _Play it cool, Neha. You don't want to blow it._

 **Neha** : “depends on why you're coming”

She didn't mean it, of course – she would never turn down seeing him, after all – but she also didn't have to wait long for his reply.

 **Stuart** : “because I have a three day weekend and I haven't seen you since the summer”  
 **Stuart** : “and I promised I would”  
 **Stuart** : “so I will if it's ok with you”

Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard on her phone as she mentally composed what she wanted to say. It probably wouldn't do for her to have a stream of consciousness babble attack on him in text message format, but she knew she wanted to say something. Acknowledge what he said. Make him want to come see her and not run screaming in the opposite direction.

 **Neha** : “yeah, sure.”

She felt as though she was dealing in understatements with that, because _oh my God, he was actually coming over, oh my God_. She'd never had a guy in her apartment before, except for her roommate Jacquie's friend Kevin, and since he was Jacquie's friend, he totally didn't count. Even if he had totally seen the Sailor Mercury poster that hung above her bed, which was more than anyone else could say.

Oh, she had so much to do, and only a few days in which to do all the things!

* * *

She put her phone down and stared at herself in the mirror. Stuart had just texted her really fast to say that he was on his way and would be there in a couple of hours, and so she was getting ready.

Her dress was short and black, and accentuated every one of her curves perfectly. She picked up the lipstick tube - “Relentlessly Red,” the label read, and it was indeed very, very red. Normally, makeup wasn't really a part of her routine, but she wanted to make Stuart's eyes pop out of his head when he saw her. Make him see what he had been missing by not coming up here sooner. Two quick swipes of lipstick across her lips, and a flick of the mascara brush across her eyelashes, and she was done. 

If she said so herself, she didn't look bad. She actually thought she looked quite good, and probably enough to make Stuart do a double-take. 

She re-read the latest chapter of her favorite fanfiction while she was waiting, and she mentally wondered if that was how sex went, all screaming orgasms that shook the walls and slick, hard cocks sliding into her warmth.

Maybe she'd soon find out.

She was about to check her phone for the fifty-second time when she heard a knock at her door instead. She'd told Jacquie to, in her words, “imagine a sock on our door all weekend,” and let her fill in the blanks from there. It was maybe a little bit of payback for all the times she had been sexiled in the past. Possibly sexiled? She didn't know for sure.

She answered the door, a hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

Before she could even get a word out, Stuart looked her up and down. “Whoa.”

“Hey there yourself,” Neha said, her smile radiating. “I -”

His lips cut off whatever she was going to say next, as they descended onto hers. He reached around and touched her hair with the tips of his fingers, while his other hand gravitated to the small of her back. She parted her lips ever-so-slightly, just enough to allow him entrance, and he took it, his tongue sliding into her mouth. It flicked around in there nervously, and she almost wondered if this was the first time he had really kissed anyone, let alone her.

It was pleasing, but oh, she wanted more than to just feel his mouth on hers and his hand on her back.

“The bed's over there,” she said, pointing in the rough direction of her bed. “Don't worry about my roommate's stuff. She – I told her that she couldn't be here this weekend.”

Stuart laughed. “Confident, are we?”

“I didn't want her to disturb us.”

“Now that I know she exists, I don't either.”

She looked at him, seeing the smear of lipstick that trailed from his lips to his chin, and smirked, if only to herself. She did that to him. No one else had her lipstick on their face, wearing it proudly as if it was a hard-won battle scar. Or something. And maybe in a way it was – symbolic of all their time spent battling at Google, battling at the time they had spent apart – but then she shut herself up. She _so_ didn't need to be thinking, not when he was massaging her lips with his and making her pant slightly.

Damn, he was good. Maybe a touch overeager, but so was she, so who was counting?

He sat down on her bed and looked at her expectantly. What he was expecting, she didn't know. He took out his phone, and she had to suppress a groan. Was he going to seriously text when they were about to have sex?

“Ahem. Eyes up here,” she said, and tugged down her dress to her waist in order to reveal her breasts. Was that too forward?

His mouth dropped open, and he dropped his phone to the floor in a glorious motion of hand-eye coordination. With a defiant kick, she kicked it under the bed, and instead of reaching for his phone, he reached for her waist. Tugging her close to him, he buried his face between her breasts, and she pushed her chest into his face. He planted tiny little kisses on the swells of her breasts, alternating between one and the other, and flicking his tongue in and out at various points. “Oh. Oh my God,” she heard him moan from her chest, the sound muffled but all too clear at the same time.

No, it apparently wasn't.

He took one of her nipples between his teeth and tugged lightly at it, and she arched her back. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Instead, he pushed her dress down her legs, where it fell to the floor. She reached down and unfastened his jeans, and he helpfully pushed them down as to where his jeans were laying over her dress, and then he threw off his shirt. “Sorry,” he said, blushing slightly, the red tingeing his cheeks ever so slightly rosily red.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she said, kissing him softly and rubbing her hand along the back of his neck. “Nothing at all.”

He took her in his arms and laid her down on the bed. His hardness pressed against the inside of her thigh, and she stared straight ahead to look at him. 

“Neha,” he said, her name caught on the breath of a moan, as he slid inside her.

Maybe there weren't little cartoon fireworks going off above her head like she had sort of envisioned from the lonely hours spent on her fanfiction websites, but oh, it felt good. Even better than she had imagined, kind of, especially once he got to rocking inside her, moving in and out, creating a rhythm to his movements.

She couldn't take her eyes off him, not even for a second.

* * *

“So, what was that texting about?” she asked, snuggling up next to him in bed. So this was what it was like to not be a virgin anymore. It was different than she had read about in fanfiction, but at the same time, there was a sense of rightness that she felt. Plus, there was a tingling inside her that wouldn't subside, which helped with the buzz that she felt coursing through her veins. She'd had sex. With her awesome boyfriend.

She _could_ say boyfriend, right? 

She didn't really think that this was a one-night stand type of deal.

“I had texted Nick and Billy for advice, because I,” he said, closing his eyes and putting his chin on top of her head, “was scared that you would have all this experience, or at least ideas about experience, and I wanted to live up to that.”

“And what did they say?”

“They told me that 'there are very few ways to screw up sex' and 'oh my God, just fuck her already. Break the speed limit.' Or at least Billy did. Nick never replied.”

“So he didn't actually give you any usable advice.” She laughed.

“Maybe a little. But it was mostly all me.”

“That's good to know,” she said, burrowing into his chest and resting her cheek there. She could stay here for a long time, she really could. She wasn't going to want to let him go back to his college on Monday. Maybe she'd have to go down there and visit him. “Maybe next time, I'll show you some things I learned from fanfiction.”

“That sounds kinky.” He was clearly impressed, and maybe a little turned on, and he was breathing heavily. Which she counted as a total success.

“Depends. I'll save the harder stuff for later. But I do have a whip around here somewhere...”

“And that sounds _very_ kinky.” He kissed the top of her head. “Maybe you can show me that whip later.”

“Maybe I will.”

From somewhere under her bed, where it had been kicked earlier in the evening, Stuart's phone lit up with a new text message.

**Billy** : “hey stu, what's up?”  
 **Stuart** : “neha and i are going to have sex. any tips?”  
 **Billy** : “there are very few ways to screw up sex. just fuck her already omg”  
 **Billy** : “chicks dig the tongue. do that and you're golden”  
 **Billy** : “break the speed limit if you have to damnit the cops gotta understand a bro's gonna get laid”  
 **Billy** : “did it work??? stu???”

_End_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life goes on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773085) by [winterMinxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterMinxx/pseuds/winterMinxx)




End file.
